


A Gift for Severus

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Severus receives a gift at Christmas time, and then receives it again. One Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money for this. I'm only borrowing because she writes way too slow.  
Advertisement: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2004/SAC-2004.htm  
Note: There is some non-con/rape inside.  
Beta: As always many thanks are owed to Magdelena, who always manages to find my boo-boos.

 

Severus Snape sat in his quarters with no human company and the prospects of such were dim and unwanted. The only companions in his dungeon quarters were a small white owl sitting on a perch in the corner of his sitting room and a grey tabby that stood stiffly on the arm of his chair. Everything went to hell that September when the Dark Lord managed to break the wards protecting the school. He was at the Dark Lord's side when the attack on Hogwarts occurred. He had no means to warn Albus and he hadn't a clue as to how the bastard accomplished what no one else had managed in over a millennium. The only things he knew were, the Dark Lord now controlled Hogwarts, Albus escaped, and Harry Potter had been captured.

 

The day when Severus found out that Potter was captured was relived every time he closed his eyes to sleep. The Dark Lord had no mercy and tortured the boy for hours on end. Everyone in the circle was ordered to attend the boy's humiliation, but weren't allowed to participate, much to the disgust of many of the Death Eaters present. The Dark Lord forced Severus to feed the boy Veritaserum, and he had to stand there as the Dark Lord questioned the boy about the prophecy. He was forced to watch as the Dark Lord took out his rage on the boy's helpless body when the answer didn't please him. Severus was lucky years of practice allowed to him hide his reaction when the boy's forced testimony gave a false prophecy. Harry managed to save his own life, though it wasn't worth living anymore. 

 

Severus was luckily allowed to hide in his dungeons and brew potions as the boy underwent hours of torture by every means available. He would have been happier not knowing what the Dark Lord had in store for Harry, but fate wouldn't let him be. He had to listen for hours while either Lucius or Draco would keep him company with tales of the tortures the boy was forced to endure. The last time Severus saw Harry, the boy's eyes were dead, his mouth slack, and he was sitting curled up and rocking while humming tunelessly. The whole situation gave Severus several sleepless nights due to the lingering sight of the boy. 

 

A high pitched meow pulled him from his dark thoughts and he shifted to free his arm so that he could pet the tabby at his side. The owl flew over and added his voice to the cat's. The two did their best to comfort him as he did to them. He was desperately trying to save those he loved as best he can. The cat and owl were the first he managed to save when they couldn't escape the castle before the Dark Lord's forces managed to gain complete control. Not that Hogwarts herself was cooperating with the bastard. Every painting was absorbed into the castle's walls and not one Death Eater could figure out where they went. Try as he might the Headmaster's office was denied to the Dark Lord and no spell the serpentine man threw at the doors and gargoyle would allow him to enter the chambers and access the library there. What happened to the portraits also happened to the books and that sent the bastard flying into a rage. The ghosts and poltergeist wisely hid themselves, even the Bloody Baron was no where to be found.

 

Life had settled into a new routine and Severus did his best to keep to the dungeons and his potions. He never ventured outside the castle and had low ranking Death Eaters acquire any potions ingredients. It was now Christmas Eve and Severus spent it much like he spent the other days since Hogwarts was captured. He brewed or brooded depending upon the time of day and the potions required by the Dark Lord. He lost what little hope he had for ending the Dark Lord's existence. That slim bit of hope was embodied in a boy now mindless and chained in a corner of whatever chamber the Dark Lord was in at this time. As afternoon drifted into evening, Severus could feel himself starting to crack. He didn't know how long he could keep up this farce. 

 

He was distracted from his self pity by a knock on his door. He got up out of the chair while the owl flew into the bed room and the cat hid herself under the chair he was in. He took his time crossing the room to the door. He ignored the insistent knock at his door while he took the time to reinforce the mask he perfected since his latter days at Hogwarts as a student. With his scowl firmly fixed in place he yanked the door open and saw the two people he least wanted to see. Draco and Lucius Malfoy in all their arrogant glory stood before his door with identical smirks on their faces. Hovering in the air behind them was a very large box wrapped in green paper topped by a bow of black trimmed in silver. 

 

"Why are you here? I have no wish to see either of you!" He snarled, a sneer firmly fixed into place. He made no pains to hide his dislike of the two blondes, though he didn't think they realized the depths of his loathing. They probably thought it was jealousy over their position of favour with the Dark Lord.

 

"Now, now, Severus. Is that any way to treat your comrades at arms? Especially when we're here at our Lord's bidding." Lucius drawled in that arrogant way of his and pushed his way past Severus into the Potions Master's rooms.

 

Draco followed closely on his father's heels levitating the box through the door after Severus stepped away from the doorway. Severus slammed the door shut once the box was through. He stalked over to his chair and threw himself into it. He glared silently at the two smirking men while he quickly thought about anything that he may have done that would have attracted the Dark Lord's attention. No, he couldn't think of anything good or bad that would have drawn the Dark Lord's gaze. He glared once again at the two smirking men before giving in and asking.

 

"State you business and then leave." Severus hissed.

 

"If you insist on being so blunt, then down to business it is." Lucius drawled while Draco's smirk widened, and Severus could read the glee in his eyes. "The Dark Lord has sent us to deliver a Christmas gift to you. He hopes you'll enjoy it." Lucius gestured to the box and Severus rose from his chair to warily step up to the box.

 

He examined the box carefully; he didn't trust Lucius or the Dark Lord. He subtly checked the box for traps before lifting the lid slowly off using the tip of his wand to do so. When he saw what lay at the bottom he was unable to hide his shock, but Lucius and Draco misinterpreted the expression on his face. Both blondes chuckled manically while Severus composed himself and waited for the catch.

 

"The Dark Lord says that he is yours to do with as you please with the exception of killing him. After all you know the prophecy, Severus. Our Lord has cast his binding spell and all you have to do is seal it." Draco told Severus with a gleeful tone, his eyes shining brightly.

Severus stood rigidly in disbelief and he was thankful that his back was to the Malfoys. That way they wouldn't see the distress escaping from his eyes. Albus was going to kill him when the news of this is leaked by the Dark Lord. His left hand clenched and unclenched rapidly and his right tightened around his wand, both were the only sign of his agitation. His mind worked rapidly and he thought he came up with a way to avoid the binding. His hopes were dashed moments later, fool that he was for having any to begin with, when Lucius added to his son's comments.

 

"Just think, you'll be able to get revenge on James Potter through his son." Lucius replied, maliciousness oozing in every word his spoke. Severus was about to tell them to leave when the man continued. "Our Lord ordered Draco and I to witness the binding."

 

Severus turned to look at Lucius and saw the message clearly in the man's eyes. The Dark Lord and Lucius didn't trust him and this was his only way of keeping his life. 

 

"Fine." He spat with more venom that usual.

 

Severus strode through the room and into his bedroom in search of the powerful aphrodisiac he kept on hand for those times he couldn't avoid participating in the evening's entertainment hosted by the Dark Lord. He downed the potion quickly and looked thoughtfully at the jar of lubricant on his nightstand, but turned away since he couldn't use it for that blasted spell. He took several deep breaths to compose himself. Once he made sure his emotions were well buried he returned to the sitting room. When he entered the room, Draco was torturing Potter, and Severus allowed a feral snarl to form on his face. Finally he had a means of venting his pent up rage at the situation. He drew his wand as he got closer to Draco.

 

"Crucio!" Severus hissed and Draco fell to the floor screaming in agony.

 

Severus held the curse for several minutes while keeping an eye on the elder's movements. When Lucius drew his wand, Severus removed the curse and pivoted to disarm Lucius. When he caught Lucius' wand he bound the older man to the chair and returned his attention to the younger. Draco was just staggering to his feet as Severus closed the distance between them. Draco turned to Severus and just as the younger wizard aimed his wand at him, Severus punched the spoiled brat in the face, grinning demonically when he heard the crunch of breaking bones. When Draco fell to the floor he levelled several kicks at the boy's sides and one straight to the groin. As Draco curled into a ball of agony Severus grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him off the floor.

 

"He is my property and no one touches my possessions." Severus snarled while shaking the blonde at as he said each word. "After seven years in my house you should know that!" 

 

Severus threw the blonde to the floor at Lucius' feet and turned his attention to the black and blue boy sprawled on his floor. What skin wasn't littered in bruises was red and raw. He couldn't tell if any of those open wounds were infected and could do nothing until he rid himself of his audience. Potter's eyes were open, but unseeing. Instead of being their usual lively bright green, they were dull and empty. The young wizard seemed to be nothing more than a shell, and Severus was determined to save what was left of the boy. Perhaps there was a chance to reverse the damage; no Potions Masters had been consulted on any of the other cases of victims being tortured to insanity by the Cruciatus Curse. Severus felt a rush of heat run through his body and knew the time was now to do the binding so he could get rid of the Malfoys. 

 

He jerked the comatose boy over onto his stomach and then lifted his backside into the air so that it was positioned perfectly for him. A muttered spell held the lax body into place as he unzipped his trousers and fished his now painfully hard erection out through the opening. In his head he begged for forgiveness as he thrust forward into the boy's unprepared opening. He was not ready for the muted scream of pain that forced its way through Potter's torn throat. He was surprised there were any vocal chords functional considering how long Potter was at the mercy of the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters. He worked as quickly as he could to bring it all to an end, but he couldn't help noticing how much his traitorous body was enjoying being buried in the helpless boy beneath him. Disgust poured through his veins, and he moved even faster, that backstabbing part of him idly wondering what it would be like with Potter actively and willingly participating. As that thought meandered through his mind he came explosively causing Potter to gurgle in pain as he did so.

 

As soon as he was done, he gently pulled out and lowered the boy back to the ground. A quick muttered cleansing charm removed the bloody evidence from his member. He replaced his clothing before wheeling around and grabbing Draco by the collar and hauling him to the door. He threw the younger man out the door before turning his father and levitating the bound form out of his quarters. He cancelled the levitation charm and allowed Lucius' body to land heavily on his son. 

 

"You've witnessed it. Now leave and never darken my door again!" Severus slammed the door shut and began layering wards all over every known entrance to his quarters. There was no way he could afford someone entering his rooms and helping themselves to the boy.

 

Severus ran back into his bedroom and gathered every healing potion he had. He grabbed nutrient potions as well as anything else he had prepared that would help. Once he dosed the boy he picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. The tabby left her hiding place and followed him. With a nasty glare at him, she hopped up onto the tub and turned the taps on with her clever paws, neatly avoiding the splashing water. Once the tub was filled enough to cover most of the boy, Severus settled Potter into the water, reaching over to turn the taps off. Severus washed the grime from the battered body and awkwardly washed that mop of raven hair. After the dirt was rinsed away he drained the tub then refilled it, using a spell to hold the boy upright as he did so. He added one of the topical healing potions to the water and allowed the boy to soak in the potion-laced water. He watched closely as the many lash marks began to slowly heal and when the progress slowed to a stop he drained the tub again. He used drying charms on the boy, unwilling to use towels, afraid to irritate those wounds the potion couldn't completely heal.

 

He carried the unconscious boy to his bed and summoned one of his nightshirts to cover the nude form before tucking the boy into bed. As Severus bent over to check the boy for fever, the tabby strolled over and with a growl swiped at his face with her sharp claws. Severus wasn't quick enough to avoid the strike, which left four bloody marks on his face.

 

"Dammit, Minerva, I had no choice!" Severus roared at the cat, who was now sitting stiffly on Potter's chest, still growling.

 

Minerva hissed and threatened him with an outstretched paw.

 

"Do you want him dead or worse? We have a chance of hopefully bringing him out of this. I may be able to find potions that will reverse the effects of prolonged Cruciatus exposure, but he has to remain here with us for me to do so."

 

Minerva looked ready to attack again, but the little white owl flew to his defence and began to peck Minerva on the head. The two faced off, ignoring Severus, and he left them to hash things out between them. He returned to his sitting room and proceeded to get himself as drunk as possible. He succeeded splendidly, and passed out in his chair. He was roused from his drunken stupor by insistent nipping at his ears, and the buffeting of wings in his face. Severus opened barely focusing eyes to see the white owl flying around his head in agitation.

 

"What's wrong?" Severus managed to say through liquor addled lips.

 

The owl hooted frantically and flew into his bedroom. Severus staggered in after the owl while desperately trying not to vomit as the world swam in and out of focus. The reason for the bird's agitation was thrashing on his bed. Severus could see the blurry form of Potter in the throes of a nightmare or vision. Severus rubbed his eyes and managed to get them to focus; as he did so he was rewarded by the sight of Minerva being swept through the air by one of Potter's flailing limbs. Potter's eyes were open, but vacant, and his mouth open in a silent scream, his vocal cords still damaged from the months of torture. Severus leapt into the fray and shook the incoherent boy in an attempt to wake him.

 

"Potter, wake up!" He shouted, trying to penetrate the dream or vision, but it only caused the boy to panic more. Severus changed tactics and tried again in as gentle a tone as he could manage. "Harry, it's only a dream. No one will hurt you here." Much to his relief his voice managed to filter through whatever was causing the dream and addling the younger wizard's brain.

 

Severus attempted to leave the room and bed down on the couch in the sitting room, but as he started to walk away the boy whimpered in distress, causing Severus to return to his side. One of the boy's hands knotted in the sleeve of his robes and effectively forced Severus to remain where he was since he didn't wish to hurt the boy more. A small scuffle between the cat and the owl broke out in the vicinity of his dresser and the owl returned moments later, struggling with one of his nightshirts clenched in his teeth. Severus took the nightwear with a sigh and managed to slip out of his robes and into the oversized shirt. 

 

A wave of exhaustion rolled over Severus and he decided that he may as well sleep in his own bed rather than that ratty couch he kept in the parlour. His arm was freed from Harry's grasp when he slipped out of his robes so he was now free to stagger to the other side of his bed. The alcohol he imbibed earlier decided to reclaim its control over him, and sent him spiralling rapidly into oblivion. He barely made it into his bed when the blackness rushed up to greet him. As the alcohol claimed its victory, and his consciousness, he was barely able to register the owl grabbing one of his fingers and pulling his arm across the bed. He thought he felt warm skin beneath his fingers, but sleep ambushed him and he was aware of nothing more.

 

Morning arrived and Severus tightened his arms around the warm form melted against him. He did his best to ignore the pounding in his head as he tried to remember who he had in bed with him. He became aware of the careful movements along his leg that were punctuated by small stabs. He forced his eyes open while trying to remember where his wand was and watched as the white owl slowly walked up his form with a vial of hangover relief clamped in his beak. Severus took the vial from the owl, which flew up to perch on the headboard of the bed, and downed the overly sweet tasting potion. As the headache and fog of overindulgence faded away, all the events of the other day marched out in order inside his head. Severus sighed and rested his head against the boy's. As he started planning what potions he was going to make and use in order to retrieve Harry's mind from the depths the Cruciatus Curse induced madness, he began gently rubbing the younger man's back. He felt the boy stir and what happened next shocked the hell out of him.

 

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked, his voice very rough.

 

"How?" It wasn't often that Severus was surprised or at a loss for words and this certainly warranted both states. He took a close look at Harry and noticed all signs of insanity were gone, intelligence shone in the boy's eyes, though they were glassy with pain.

 

"Hermione and I found a spell while we were looking for books on Occlumency in the Restricted Section. It does what Occlumency does, only an outside source casts the spell on the person that needs their mind Occluded. With Professor Flitwick's help we altered the spell to hide certain information, like the prophecy, and force false information to the forefront when certain conditions are met, like using Legilimency on the individual in question." Harry explained in a rough whisper as Severus slipped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

 

"How did you manage to avoid the effects of the Cruciatus? I know for a fact that they cursed you far too often for you to be this well. Your mind should be shattered beyond repair." Severus asked loudly from the bathroom as he sifted through the various bottles in the cabinet over the sink. He pulled several potions out of the closet and returned to the bedroom. He handed Harry a potion for his damaged vocal chords. "This should help your voice, though I don't think it'll be able to completely heal the damage."

 

"Thanks." Harry replied with a small smile as he took the vial.

 

Severus watched as Harry downed the potion and idly wondered when the brat had become Harry in his mind. Harry waited a few moments, and gave a small relieved smile as the potion worked. Severus cleared his throat and gave the green-eyed wizard a pointed look that said, 'I want answers, now!'

 

"Okay, you wanted to know how I managed not to join Neville's parents at St. Mungo's?" Harry asked, his voice was scratchier now, but didn't seem to be hurting the boy. Severus nodded and indicated that Harry should continue. "I'm not entirely sure how the spell worked, but Professor Flitwick managed to alter the first spell even more, and the results were triggered each time the curse was used on me. I guess he made it into a type of shield that deflected the damage away from those parts of my brain that controlled everything. Instead it damaged those parts of that weren't being used, I think. He'll have to explain it, if he made it out."

 

"Indeed. Now explain why you are now back to normal." Severus handed another potion to Harry, this one a general healing potion, which the boy downed as quickly as possible.

 

"Hermione had the idea that we could trigger the reversal spell by tying it into a specific event or person. It was Professor Flitwick's idea to tie the trigger to your magical signature, and to make sure it wouldn't reverse everything at an inappropriate time, he made the condition a set amount of time in your presence along with some physical contact."

 

"Is that correct, Filius?" Severus looked to the white owl, who nodded his head vigorously.

 

"I think it was all for nothing though." Harry said in a dead voice.

 

"Why is that, Harry?" Severus asked carefully while watching the boy closely for a break down.

 

"I can't feel my magic. I can't kill the bastard for good if I can't cast the spell to banish his soul." Harry was starting to hyperventilate and the two animals sharing Severus room began to panic.

 

Severus racked his brain for an explanation, but was starting to cave into the panic his colleagues already surrendered to. His brain was failing to catalogue anything until the reason struck him like lightening. 

 

"You may use magic at any time. You may defend yourself from anyone who wishes to harm you or remove you from these rooms against your will. And by all means if the opportunity arises you may kill the bloody Dark Lord." Severus told Harry and watched as relief turned the boy into a puddle on the mattress.

 

"Why did…" Harry began to ask, but Severus stopped him.

 

"The Dark Lord used a binding spell on you and forced me to complete it. You're technically my slave in his eyes." Severus said sadly and spared a moment to wonder why he was.

 

"Oh… Well it's better this way. You can deny access to me if the rest of the jackals want another go at me. The only one you won't be able to say no to is the Dark Lord. Actually, I guess, you just proved that you're loyal by 'willingly' doing this to me."

 

"Do you really understand what you're going to have to do?"

 

"Yes, I do. I'll do my part, just as you've been doing yours." Determination glinted in Harry's emerald eyes.

 

"Harry, I don't think you understand. They dumped you on me for a reason other then proving if I was loyal or not. They know my preferences, and they know I haven't indulged since accepting my post at Hogwarts." Severus swallowed convulsively before continuing. "I wouldn't endanger the school by bringing someone on the grounds nor would I willingly spend time away from the school in fear that something would happen. They'll expect me to use you and they'll definitely be dropping by to check on us."

 

"Let me see if I got this right. You're gay, you've abstained from sex for sixteen years, and the idiots upstairs expect you to use me as a sex toy as a result?" 

 

"Yes…"

 

"I'll do my part. I'm gay and I won't have a problem doing it if it keeps us safe until we're ready to move."

 

"Do you realize how many times you've been raped since you were captured?"

 

"I don't want to know. If I remember, I'll crack, and I can't afford to break now. When the bastard's dead, then I'll have my long awaited nervous breakdown and let the people at St. Mungo's cart me away." Harry's determined look was back and his eyes begged Severus to let the topic be. "I'm overly glad I had that fling with the twins before school started."

 

"At the same time?" Severus was startled enough to ask.

 

"Yeah, it definitely was an interesting experience." Harry giggled and blushed slightly at the memories.

 

Severus watched the flush run from Harry's face right down his neck and beneath the collar of the nightshirt. Severus was surprised when his mind noted in passing how beautiful the boy was when he blushed, and he wondered how far that blush travelled. Severus shook himself from his thoughts and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

 

"For now, you should rest. I want to brew a few of the stronger healing potions for you. If you need anything send Filius or Minerva to get me."

 

"Professor McGonagall? Professor Flitwick?" Harry looked from the cat to the owl, and then to Severus. "Why are they like this?"

 

"They didn't make it out when the escape tunnel was collapsed. Filius made it into my quarters, which were the back up refuge, but Minerva was knocked unconscious while distracting some of my 'friends' from the retreating students. I had her transfigure Filius into the owl and we had a mock fight in the dungeons where she tried to escape in her animagus form. The collar she's wearing prevents her from returning to her human form."

 

"Why did the pain-in-the-rear let you keep them? I would have thought he'd kill them and display them in case the Headmaster got away." Harry asked with a confused frown on his face.

 

"It amuses him that I'm keeping my former colleagues as pets. He's probably using that fact to torment Albus, but knowing the old goat as well as I do, he's mostly likely twinkling at the Dark Lord and offering him lemon drops."

 

Harry laughed at the mental picture and slid back down so his head was once again resting on the pillow. His eyes drifted shut and when they did Severus left the room leaving the boy in the care of both the cat and owl. Severus went straight to his lab and spent the remaining time of Christmas day brewing the potions that would help the Boy-Who-Remained-Living regain his strength. Hopefully they'd be in a position to rid the world of the Dark Lord soon. Only the need to find the boy's wand hindered them.

 

Severus returned in the early evening and began feeding the boy the potions he brewed, which surprisingly Harry drank without protest. The younger wizard looked better after another rest though the lines forming around his eyes showed how much pain he was still in.

 

"What would you like to eat for dinner? I can guarantee that the house-elves will bring enough for five so no suspicions should be raised." Severus asked the younger man.

 

"What ever you want is fine. Are the house-elves the ones from the school?"

 

"No, they belong to the families that aid the Dark Lord's cause."

 

"What happened to the school's elves?" Severus was confused by the boy's obvious concern for the wretched creatures.

 

"They left the school when the Dark Lord forced Albus out."

 

"Damn. Wait. They must be close by since they're bound to the school instead of a bloodline." Harry's eyes lit up as the thought passed through.

 

"What do you have in mind?" Severus could see the ideas forming behind the boy's eyes.

 

"They could help us distract the Death Eaters when we make our move, so can Peeves. Mind if I call one of the house-elves?" When Severus gave his permission, Harry called out, 'Dobby' and the oddest looking creature Severus had the misfortune of seeing arrived in a pop.

 

"Master Harry!! You is well!! What can Dobby do for you?"

 

"Hello, Dobby. Can you tell me if the rest of the Hogwarts elves are nearby?"

 

"Yes, Master Harry, we is being spies. We reports to Headmaster."

 

"Good, now, Dobby, can you tell me if they'd be willing to help Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick and myself when we go after the Dark Lord? All they'll need to do is distract the Death Eaters until the Headmaster and the Order arrive."

 

"Yes, Dobby thinks theys would."

 

"Good."

 

"There is still the matter of your wand that needs to be rectified." Severus said quietly, hope was rising despite his best efforts to prevent it.

 

"Dobby knows where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has hidden Master Harry's wands. Dobby go get, yes?"

 

"Be careful Dobby. Don't let anyone see you." Harry admonished the diminutive being.

 

"Dobby will." The house-elf vanished with a pop.

 

Severus paced nervously as they waited for the house-elf to return. One good thing was that the Dark Lord couldn't trace the movements of the house-elves even if he felt threatened by their presence. The little elf returned twenty minutes later with two wands clutched in his hands as if he was holding the Holy Grail and a fearful look on his face.

 

"Here are Master Harry's wands. Dobby over heard the bad man order the worm to check on Professor Snape and Master Harry." Dobby began wringing his hands as soon as he gave Harry back his wands.

 

"Don't worry, Dobby. We'll be alright. Now go before you get caught."

 

"Dobby will go, but will return with food for Masters." The elf disappeared with another crack leaving Harry and Severus alone to plan while the other two hid themselves in Severus' rooms.

 

"You do recall our conversation earlier, and what they expect me to do with you?"

 

"I remember, and I'll do my part. If they think I'm harmless then it'll make things easier in the long run." Harry replied grimly.

 

"Then let us get into place." Severus turned and headed into the living room. He sat in his chair and waited for Harry's arrival. He didn't wait long and was surprised that the boy removed the nightshirt before leaving the bedroom. Harry settled between his feet. "I'm sorry, Harry." Severus felt the words ripped from him as Harry started to undo his belt.

 

"I know. Figures he'd send Peter. Then again, I've always had the impression that Peter is one of those that likes to watch." Harry tried to disarm the situation with a touch of humour, and snatched a small chuckle from Severus.

 

Severus was going to respond, but was stunned speechless when the feeling of moist heat enclosed his limp member. Not long after that feeling was processed by his brain, it seemed that all of his blood relocated to his groin at a speed that suggested apparation. It was Severus' last coherent thought as Harry went to work in earnest. Despite the boy's assurances, Severus didn't believe that the boy was as experienced as he claimed. He certainly proved that he was, as he worked over Severus' now throbbing erection. Severus barely had enough wits about him to keep an eye out for Pettigrew and was lucky enough to spot him before the need to close his eyes and savour the moment won the battle. He wove his fingers into Harry's hair and concentrated on the feelings running through his prick. Harry's tongue teased his slit before the boy slowly swallowed him whole. Harry continued working him at that agonizingly slow pace. 

 

"Faster." Severus hissed through clenched teeth and the younger man responded by going down until Severus was lodged in his throat. 

 

Where the boy learned to swallow around him like that Severus couldn't guess, but it did the trick and Severus exploded into the other man's mouth with a soundless cry. Severus could feel Pettigrew's beady eyes staring at them and did his best to ignore them. Harry continued to work his tongue over his once again limp member while waiting for a cue from Severus. 

 

Severus conjured a cushion beside his chair and ordered Harry to kneel on it before tucking himself away. He turned to confront Pettigrew, who had returned to his human form.

 

"What are you doing here, Pettigrew?" Severus snarled at the ratty man.

 

"The Dark Lord ordered me to check on you and your new acquisition. I'm surprised at how quickly you got him to submit. He didn't cooperate at all while in our Lord's possession." Severus could see the jealousy in the man's eyes.

 

"It helps that he has no mind to use. All he's capable of is following direct orders." Severus sneered. "You've followed your orders, now get out!" Severus ordered and drew his wand to enforce his wishes. 

 

Pettigrew wasted no time and ran from the room. Severus was distracted from shooting several hexes at the man's retreating backside by Harry's giggles. Severus could tell that they were slightly hysterical as the situation dug into the boy more than either man would admit.

 

"How much are you going to be able to take before you break?" Severus whispered to the smaller man.

 

"As much as I need to. I have one purpose and that's to kill Voldemort. I will succeed, but plan on reserving a bed in St. Mungo's for me afterwards."

 

Severus had nothing to say as Harry stood and headed back into the bedroom to flop on the bed. A few moments later all Severus could hear was the sound of Harry's breathing, and when he checked he found Harry sleeping nude on the bed. Severus watched the boy sleep, his eyes roving over the slim form admiringly. He couldn't help doing so and he sighed sadly at the knowledge that the boy wouldn't stay willingly after this mess was over, and berated himself for even hoping for it. Severus didn't allow such things as hope into his life; he ended up being hurt as a result of things not going his way and didn't wish to go through such pain again. Sadly hope weaselled its way into his soul despite his efforts and had he thought about it so had the boy in the short few hours Harry had been in his custody. As he covered the sleeping boy, his mind went over possible scenarios and all that kept rising in his brain was what the Dark Lord expected him to do with the younger man. 

 

For the oddest reason his mind wandered from having sex with Harry to his book case. Giving in to his mind's prompting he walked over and examined the spines of the books residing in the cases around his rooms. The first three of the bookcases were of no use since they were all potions books, but when he began to look through the books containing the dark arts he realized what his mind was trying to tell him. Normally he understood readily those flashes of inspiration his mind sent, though he'd have to admit that they normally pertained to the potions he was trying to improve or invent. Now that he understood what his subconscious wanted from him he went the last bookcase and found the book on rituals. 

 

He quickly flipped through the book to find those passages on sexual rituals. He spent the next several hours reading and finally found one that may be of use. It allowed the one of the two performing the ritual to gather extra magical energy and hold it until it was needed. He remembered Harry mentioning that he had a spell to banish the Dark Lord's soul from the earth, but how much power it would need? Perhaps the spell will give the boy enough power to keep himself alive afterwards.

 

When Harry woke from his nap, the house-elf returned with food and vanished again. The two men ate in silence, each sharing their meals with the owl and cat. Severus was nervous and didn't bother hiding it like he usually did. He could never figure out how Harry brought out the extremes in his emotions. This time it was the quieter emotions he didn't think he had anymore. Harry watched him with a question in his eyes and Severus refused to answer until the dishes were cleared away.

 

"What's the problem, Professor?" Harry asked after Dobby removed the dishes.

 

"Read this." Severus pushed the book to Harry, opened to the ritual's page.

 

Silence descended as Harry slowly read the book. No emotion showed on the boy's normally animated face as he read then re-read the pages. Slowly he raised his head and looked Severus in the eye as if he was searching for something.

 

"So you think that since we're expected to have sex we'd better get something out of it?" Harry asked.

 

"Any of the soul banishing spells that I know of require so much power that the caster is comatose for months afterwards. If you have the extra reserves, you'll be able to continue fighting until reinforcements arrive."

 

"I understand that, but do you really want to do this? You didn't seem too keen about that aspect of our cohabitation."

 

"Like you, I will do what I must to see the Dark Lord gone." Harry gave him an odd look and Severus wondered what the boy saw in his eyes. His control around the boy was eroding rapidly as time slowly marched on.

 

"When do you think we'll get our chance?"

 

"Shortly after New Year's Day. The Dark Lord loves attacking while large groups of people are clustered together. He always summons us the day after. That will be the perfect chance for us to strike." Severus informed the younger wizard. "Perhaps we should call your house-elf here to coordinate."

 

"I think either he's listening in or Winky is. They're both free and seem to have attached themselves to me. I have the feeling they're going with me when I leave Hogwarts. I think it's safe to say the house-elves will be ready to do their part."

 

The two men began to plan in earnest with the cat and owl adding their opinions as best they could. New Year's Day arrived, and their strategy was coming together as they planned for whatever possible complications may occur. They finalized their plans and had one of the more timid of the house-elves be ready to warn the Order of their plans so they'd be able to make their own. The tension between the two men grew thick and neither could figure out a way to break it. They silently went to bed, each man lost in his own thoughts about the next day.

 

Severus retrieved another two vials of the aphrodisiac he used on Christmas Eve and handed one to Harry before downing the second. Harry looked at the vials with a frown.

 

"I take it they expect you to dose me with this stuff?" Harry asked with a flat tone meant to hide something.

 

"Yes. I'm also not taking any chances with my part of this ritual. It would not due for me to encounter stage fright at this critical point." Why Severus felt the need to reassure the younger man was a mystery to him, but he was rewarded with a brightening light in those green eyes.

 

Harry downed the vial of potion and retreated to the bathroom to do whatever preparations he felt necessary. Severus went into the living room to wait for Harry to be done. The potion he imbibed sent fire racing through his body and his trousers became uncomfortably tight. Harry entered the room, his skin flushed from the effects of the potion, his cock jutted straight out and bobbed with each step he took. Severus couldn't tell if the wave of lust than raced through him was natural or potion induced and as that moment he couldn't care less.

 

"Remember to say the incantation very quietly in case the Dark Lord sends Pettigrew again."

 

"I'll remember, but I think you should charge him a fee for the show." Harry said with a smile, cutting through the tension in the air between them. Harry looked indecisive for a moment then swept forward and captured the Potions Master’s lips in a desperate kiss, which Severus returned after a moment's hesitation. 

 

Time slowed as their kiss deepened and whether it was the heat or the moment or something more binding didn't matter to either. Both men were panting by the time they broke apart.

 

"I'm ready." Harry said softly into the silence.

 

Severus turned Harry around and undid the fastenings on his trousers before making Harry back up. Harry was facing away from him, but when the younger man realized what Severus wanted, he positioned himself in a kneeling position while straddling the other man’s thighs and allowed Severus to determine when to penetrate him. 

 

Severus slowly pulled the younger man back and hissed as he felt himself break through the rings of muscle guarding Harry's entrance. Slowly he pushed in; thrusting shallowly until he was fully seated and when he was, Harry began to chant softly. Once he was ready he began a slow rhythm, moving slowly in and out of the younger man and adjusting his thrusts until he found the younger man's sweet spot. He mentally gave the boy house points when he didn't break the chant because of Severus' instinctive actions. Severus' world narrowed again. This time it was the feel of his cock leaving and entering the tight heat of Harry's channel and the soft chanting of the younger man. It felt too good for Severus to feel badly for the way things worked out. It was wrong, but felt too right for him to care at that moment in time. Too tied up in the feelings and sensations he never felt the pain of his Dark Mark flaring. He ignored everything around him but the young man and his growing need. He kept his fingers firmly on Harry's hips, struggling against the need to touch the other man's erection. He knew that Harry needed to climax after him for the ritual to work properly. In order to keep himself from doing so, he increased their pace and began to feel the tightening in his stomach signalling his imminent orgasm. His fingers twitched with the need to touch and it took all of his self control not to release those hips anchoring him to reality. 

 

He wanted to hear Harry's voice as he climaxed and the fantasy of hearing his name called at the moment of Harry's release drove Severus to the edge. He bit Harry's shoulder to prevent himself from shouting Harry's name as he came. The moment his vision cleared he reached around to tend to Harry's neglected erection. It barely took a light caress to that purpled organ to make Harry come and when the younger man did Severus could feel the magic flowing towards Harry's magical core. 

 

Severus felt eyes staring at them and it jerked him out of the little world their act built around them. It also drew his attention to the painful mark on his arm.

 

"Rat." He whispered quietly into Harry's hair and felt the boy tense in response. He pushed Harry off his lap and the younger man retreated to the cushion next to the chair.  
"What do you want?" Severus snarled at the rat-faced man after refastening his clothing.

 

"You didn't answer your summons and the Dark Lord sent me down to retrieve you. He wants you to bring your pet."

 

"I'll be there in a moment." Severus turned to Harry. "Put on those items I set out for you," he ordered the younger man before turning back to Pettigrew. "Is there anything else?" When Pettigrew shook his head he barked, "Then get out of my rooms."

 

When the rat left, two house-elves popped into the room and took the wands belonging to Minerva and Filius from him. They would give the two the wands after they returned to their normal forms. Severus removed the spells and left the catch partially open on Minerva's collar so she could transform back into her human form and went in search of Harry.

 

Harry dressed in the short slave robe Severus acquired for today along with the gold collar that Severus invested with as many protection charms as he could cast. Grim silence accompanied them when the left the safety of his quarters for the Great Hall. Harry trailed behind him doing a creditable imitation of a mindless slave. They entered the Great Hall and then all hell broke loose. Severus didn't remember much of the battle that started when the Dark Lord demanded that Harry service him right then and there. All he could remember was taking out the two Malfoys, Minerva and Filius joining the battle and the two house-elves that chose to flank him and deflect whatever curses were aimed at Severus that they could. When the battle was over, Severus was surrounded by Order members and when he looked around he saw a vacant eyed Harry sitting next to the headless corpse of the Dark Lord. True to his word, Harry waited until his task was done before breaking, though in Severus' opinion, it was more like he had shattered.

 

The wizarding world celebrated while Harry was bundled off to another room in the castle. From what information Minerva was able to give him, Albus had called in several gifted counsellors to help Harry past the trauma of his capture. Severus didn't see the younger man, but his mind constantly drifted to him and the short time they spent together. It was to his dismay, as he analysed his feelings towards Harry, that he discovered that he had gone and fallen in love with the green-eyed Gryffindor. He didn't know whether to crow in happiness that he could still feel, or cry for something that was never meant to be.

 

One night, almost a year later, on Christmas Eve, there was a knock on his door. Glancing at the clock that read eleven fifty-eight in the evening, he cursed and went to answer it. He half expected to see one of the few remaining Slytherin students to be on the other side, but what he found was the last person he thought he'd see.

 

"Harry, what brings you here at such a late time?" Severus asked, letting all his anger drain away.

 

"May I come in?" Harry asked, uncertainty was visible in his fidgeting.

 

Severus stepped aside and allowed the younger man to enter before closing the door.

 

"Do your doctors know you're here?" He asked, giving Harry time to compose himself.

 

"Yes. We had a bit of a breakthrough with our sessions, though I know it wasn't the one they were hoping for."

 

"Which is?" Severus prompted.

 

"I found out," Harry looked him in the eye with determination, "that I love you. I don't know when it happened or why, but I fell in love with you during our short time together."

 

Severus stood there and looked at Harry in shocked disbelief. No, he couldn't believe that the dream he denied himself to think about was coming true. Harry's face closed off and the younger man began to walk towards the door to leave. Severus realized that his lack of response gave the younger man the wrong impression. Severus reached out to grab Harry's shoulder and stop him from leaving. He turned the younger man around and with his fingers, lifted the wizard's face so he could look him in the eyes. Severus allowed those barriers he guarded himself with fall away, leaving him naked and vulnerable, and allowed Harry to see those emotions he kept locked away.

 

"I love you, Harry." He said, and did his best to allow everything he was feeling to show. Evidently it was enough for Harry, who wrapped his arms around Severus and hid his face against the Potions Master’s chest with a whimper. Severus held the smaller man to him tightly. "I love you." He whispered again to Harry and made a silent oath to never let this gift leave his sight again.

 

*fin*


End file.
